ChiTori Clan
ChiTori Clan ( BloodBirdClan): Is also a clan mostly made of women. They use their skills in a different way though, often using their money to support women sports and other things that revolved around women. Highly intelligent and high in renown. They even help fund the continent in there war affairs and things that they need. Resembled as most clans as the “higher-ups.” Most women here are all business, never really seen with men, unless it’s on a business level. Sadly enough they team up with the Daiyamondo clan, working on the low as loan sharks. To plainly put it, all of the women in this clan are treated like royalty due to their high status. Current Chairmen: Harumi Clan Perks: *Very Rich *High intelligence *KPD will question you a lot. *Daiyamondo members will be friendly to you while others may be weary depending on your relationship with said person *Most men find the women of this clan attractive and women do too. Before Ark1: For the most part, during the feudal years of Japan, this clan was made of royalty and served under the emperor. They were one of the families that did. Mostly residing in strong women they were known for their way with words. Able to make business with everyone around them with their strong charisma. After the slave revolt this clan began to heal the wounded within the city for a small fee, and later on they took over all health industries. Thus where they are making their funds and getting there money from. Most women of this clan are born in it. Actually it is forbidden for any women outside of the Chitori clan to become Chairwomen they have to be born in it. Highly intelligent they have a way of manipulating men. During Ark 1: '' ''At this time, the Chitori clan is still proud and still prominent with money and power. They have a high influence within Kasaihana city and are currently doing well with their business even with the ‘reanimation.’ Of their leader who died in a gun fire. The Chitori clan has even broke the barriers of life by bringing back the dead in a since by reconstructing her through a Genetic mixture of her data and making a new brain out of Genetic memory. Then placing her body in a synthetic body made just like hers before she died. The clan itself is now doing what they want and please. The KPD have been looking into them though and even have made a team to break down the Chitori clan after discovering that they were behind the Drug dealer murders. During Ark 3: Asami Takahashi takes over the clan. During this time she sets up sholarships for future nursing students. She also sets up a new type of biomedical project. Asami takes the clan to higher heights after taking over. She has spent most of her time working with the drugs and gases that they use in the hopsital and they also work with the hospitals more. Asami plans to bring the clan in and make them show respect. This would cause an organization in the clan, which would be Asami's ultimate goal. Project Evo has been put on hold during this ark. Project: EVO: (On hold: Ark 3) In response to the ever growing power struggle and the new technology, The ChiTori clan began it's work on micro machines. Their goal in to enhance the human body to a point where it can stand up to the recent development of nano-suits and super soldiers. A sword like arm for assasinations and close combat, armour to deflect bullets and reduce damage from any other source, hacking ability forcomputers and GPS targeting. During Ark 13: During this ark, majority of the clan is still the same, after the death of Hitmoi by the infamous Wild card. Harumi took up the postion of Chairmanship, she now has the clan under her and is making it propser wonderously. Establishments: *Owners of the Takaichi Medical, a prominent medication/drug and distributer worldwide 1,000,000 Tanz every 2 months *Scholarships are set up. *New research is found to help individuals regrow their lost limbs. How To Join: Most people who join the YMRP family start off with a clan, and if it's open they can join. If your character started off as a citizen or whatever you made them to be, then the only way for your character to get recruited is IC (or In Character, meaning when you are in a RolePlaying session). Sometimes your character is made to do a series of events to prove themselves to the Chairman, these events are different based on the Chairman at the time. Category:Yakuza Category:Clans Category:Chitori Category:Occupation